Indicateur de
by Didou367
Summary: Matthew "savoure", une fois de plus, le plaisir de faire de la chimie avec son frère, qui n'y trouve pour seul intérêt que de faire exploser le laboratoire - il avait toujours eu un faible pour les "Bouuuuum !".


**Titre :** Indicateur de...  
**Auteur :** Fuckin' goddess ou Didou367.  
**Jour/Thème :** 3 Décembre, Réaction.  
**Fandom :** Hetalia.  
**Personnage, couple :** Amérique/Canada.  
**Ratings :** PG-13/T.  
**Participation au vote de fin du mois :** Non.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hidekaz Himaruya ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** L'expérience est celle que j'ai faite au début d'année (c'était la deuxième, je crois) qui est donc d'un niveau de Seconde. Aussi, pour le titre, sachez que la phénolphtaléine est un indicateur de milieux basiques (grâce à la couleur rose que ce milieu basique prend), ce qui vous explique sans doute un peu mieux le sens du titre susmentionné. Au fait, je précise, on se place dans un contexte Gakuen Hetalia.

* * *

Matthew soupira pour la énième fois en même temps qu'il remontât les lunettes sur son nez aquilin, à travers lesquelles il réprimanda ensuite son vis-à-vis au travers de son regard violine – ce dont le principal concerné n'eût cure.  
Il tendit à nouvelle la feuille de TP qui leur avait été distribuée et l'incita à la lire sans en omettre le plus insignifiant des détails. Etonnement, Alfred lui prit la feuille et s'exécuta, soupirant néanmoins de façon bien audible ; et, une fois qu'il le vît avoir terminé sa lecture, il s'enquit d'un ton que prendrait un enseignant las de réitérer ses explications :

« Alors ? Tu vois bien que ce qui est demandé, c'est de démontrer les similitudes de propriétés entre les différents groupes chimiques.  
-Je sais lire, Mattie. Mais c'est vraiment pas intéressant, pourquoi on ferait pas plutôt exploser le laboratoire ?, geignit l'autre, ses prunelles corindon s'illuminant lorsqu'il s'imaginât la déflagration qu'il souhaitât créer.  
-Parce qu'on risquerait d'exploser avec, Alfred.  
-Mais bien sûr que non, il ne nous arriverait rien parce que je suis le héros ! »

Sur ces mots, le susnommé adressa à son jumeau ce sourire dont lui seul possédait le secret, ce sourire qui retroussât ses lèvres à un tel point que sa dentition éburnéenne et sainement alignée se dévoilât dans sa totalité – tout cela le pouce joyeusement dressé, cela allait de soi.  
Le destinataire de cette pose... typiquement héroïque l'assassina de ses yeux pour toute réaction, puis entama la première expérience en suivant les instructions données – prendre trois tubes à essai et mettre dans chacun d'entre environ un millilitre d'eau distillée, d'acide chlorhydrique et d'hydroxyde sodium.

« Tu veux bien ajouter quelques gouttes de phénolphtaléine dans chacun des tubes ?, demanda t-il ensuite à son congénère, sachant pertinemment que celui-ci n'appréciât guère d'être mis à l'écart, quelle que fût la situation.  
-La phénolphta... quoi ?  
-La phénolphtaléine. A côté de l'acide chlorhydrique. »

L'autoproclamé héros s'empara du petit flacon et versa avec minutie – sous les orbes parme attentifs de Matthew, il ne pouvait certainement pas se permettre de faire échouer sottement leur travail dès le début – trois gouttes de phénolphtaléine dans chacun des liquides dont seul l'hydroxyde de sodium réagit en acquérant une coloration fuchsia qu'il qualifia de ''Beurk, quelle couleur de chochotte''.

Le reste de l'expérimentation se déroula de manière fluide, sérieuse – ce qui n'était que plus ou moins la vérité : si Alfred avait renoncé à son idée de ''faire péter tout le labo', yeaaaaah !'', cela ne l'empêchait toutefois pas de vouloir tester toutes sortes de mélanges dont son parent devait alors éloigner les éléments concernés de sa portée – jusqu'à ce que, observant songeusement son partenaire verser du chlorure de potassium dans l'un des cylindres de verre, une question s'immisça dans l'esprit de l'Américain.  
Ce dernier, après s'être assuré que personne ne les regardât, saisit la blouse immaculée de son ménechme et, l'attirant contre lui, pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'intéressé, inopinément paniqué comme une bête prise au piège, se débattit avec une telle virulence qu'il réussit rapidement à se libérer de son étreinte.

« N.. Non mais... ça... ça va pas ?, murmura t-il d'une voix coléreuse. Je... Je croyais t'avoir de... de ne pas m'... de ne pas faire ça en publique ! »

Alfred scruta silencieusement l'écarlate qui eût submergé son doux visage lactescent, insensible à ses invectives chuchotées, puis sourit d'un air à la fois satisfait et soulagé, surprenant par la même occasion son interlocuteur qui se tut soudainement.

« Désolé, Mattie, mais je voulais juste être sûr que tu prenais par cette couleur – il fit un signe de tête en direction des solutions devenues roses – quand t'étais gêné, justifia t-il d'un air malicieux. Et de toute façon, personne nous a vus. »

Le Canadien le fixa quelques instants, ses prunelles zinzolin écarquillées et la bouche entrouverte, après lesquels il affligea son allocutaire de faibles coups saccadés au torse en même temps qu'il marmonnât des promesses de mort lente et extrêmement douloureuse.  
Quoi qu'il en fût, encore une fois, alors qu'il crût cela impossible, son frère venait tout juste de lui prouver que sa stupidité n'eût – et n'aurait sans doute jamais – aucune limite.  
Cette pensée fit naître sur ses lèvres ténues un infime sourire d'amusement attendri.


End file.
